Never give up
by LiveLifeXX
Summary: three years ago I was sent away to a boarding school. Something tragic happened there, so know here I am flying back home. Cassie Morgan is the twin sister of Ethan Morgan, she has secrets that could destroy her and her friends apart. Join her as she fights to save her life against the supernatural and possibly finding love with a certain goofy nerd. Story abandoned sry no motive
1. Chapter 1

introduction

Three years ago I was sent away from my family because some stuff happened at my old school, I wasn't expelled or anything like that but it was enough for my parents to make me go away. I'm 16 now and what happened at that boarding school in California was worse than the reason they sent me away. Everyday I went to school and was bullied because I was nerd. I was ignored by everyone except my roommate and dorm advisor, my roommate was my best friend, my only friend. I would cry myself to sleep because my brother and sister didn't talk to me anymore. Last year my roommate was killed in a car accident. I didn't sleep in my dorm for a week for a week knowing her things were in there. The only time I went into my dorm after that was to sleep. I became even more depressed because I was on my own. I still kept my grades and attitude high though, knowing one day I will get out of here and see my family again. The pain of losing my best friend was the worst pain I ever felt. My dorm advisor noticed my actions of how I skipped meals or went to the bathroom after I ate if I did, I always kept my mind occupied. Four months after Olivia died was the first time someone saw my scars _my dorm advisor. _Immediately she put two and two together and called my mom, I was in the room and my heart broke just hearing my mother cry.

So now here I am. Flying back home for the first time in three years. Nervous would be an understatement, I'm fucking terrified. So many thoughts went threw my head. _What if my parents hate me and want to leave me again, what if my twin brother doesn't talk to me _we used to be so close I could tell how he was feeling just by a slight move of his lips. _What if Jane grew up to fast and isn't the same sweet doll loving girl I used to know. _I felt like crying as the plan came to a stop. I excited the plane. I left the airport after finding my bag and got in a taxi. an hour later I was standing outside the house I've been dying to see for three years. My Childhood home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

With suitcase on the ground and duffle bag in the other I rang the doorbell. The door opened opened and my heart almost stopped when my little sister who isn't so little anymore opened the door. She looked at me and frowned but realization hit her. "Cassie?." I nodded. Jane looked at me shocked and launched forward catching me off guard. "You're back!." Jan cried.

"Can I come in?." I asked. She nodded. "MOM, DAD, ETHAN! CASSIE'S BACK!." Jane screamed through the house and three sets of footsteps came running towards us.

"Cassie!" My mom said.

"Hi." I said shyly I looked at Ethan you was staring at me wide eyes.

"Cass." Ethan finally said. I couldn't take it anymore I ran forward and hugged him. I felt him freeze up then let me go. He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Are you alright Ethan?." I asked him. "Ethan?." I asked when he didn't answer me. "What?." He said still looking at me. "Are you ok?."

"I'm just really happy you're back Cassie." Ethan said. "Ethan, Jane why don't you take Cassie's bags to her room so we can talk to her." Ethan and Jane hugged me and grabbed my suitcases and ran upstairs. Both of my parents hugged me and mom started crying after.

"Please stop, don't cry." I begged. I hated seeing anyone cry let alone my mother.

"It's just we haven't seen you in so long, Cassandra, we sent you to that school for help but it made you fall again." Mom said "I never ment to hurt you, I just wanted you to be ok."

"I know mommy, It wasn't your fault what happened there, I love you guys so much." I said.

"You haven't changed." Dad said.

" I have more than you know. " I said.

"Not really Cassie, you're still the same down to earth girl whom I love very much." Dad said.

"Cassie lets go up stairs we set up your room yesterday, most of the things are the same but we sold the stuff that wouldn't fit you anymore." Mom said. I nodded. Mom led me upstairs to my old bedroom.

"I'll get your brother to help you unpack." Mom said leaving the room. I looked around my room, it hasn't really changed that much. The walls were painted a milky green colour before I left, it had 3 inches of grey at the top. When I was 12 I was obsessed with Harry Potter, I still am now it's what made me get threw my days at the school, but anyway It also had christmas lights strung up along the perimeter of the walls cascading down like a waterfall from my loft. "Hey Cass." Ethan said coming into my room.

"Hey." I said. Ethan sighed. "What?."

"Cassie is it true?." Ethan said.

"Is what true Ethan?." I asked.

"The reason you went to the boarding school was because you had an eating disorder." _What do I say to that, if I say yes he'll ask me why and I can't tell him the reason. _I sighed. _Ethan's my brother and I trust him. _

"Yes Ethan it's true." I said. Ethan hugged me.

"I'm sorry Cassie."

"How'd you know that, mom promised she didn't tell anyone?."

"Cassie, I'm a seer," I frowned. "When I touch someone see their past and future Cassie." Ethan said.

"huh?." I asked confused.

"Cassie when I first hugged you I saw you and mom, dad and you screaming at each other, they were telling you to get help." Ethan said.

"Ethan!." I looked at him. "I know white chapels secrets, I've lived them, It's part of the reason I left." I said.

"What do you mean?." Ethan asked.

"Ethan I'm a mermaid." I said. Ethan looked shocked so I decided to tell him everything. "Do you remember the summer vacation we took in Florida when we were 13?." I asked him, He nodded "Well I ventured off, and ended up in a cave, turns out that when the full moon shown on the pool it turned me into a mermaid. I didn't know until the next day cause I went swimming and my tail popped out. I discovered that the necklace I am wearing." I showed him the necklace. "Will turn me into a mermaid whenever I'm wearing it in the water but without in the water no tail, I can heat, freeze, and control liquids and on full moons I get moonstruck. Kind of like the mermaids in H2O." I told him as we finished unpacking.

"Wow Cassie." Ethan said.

"Why didn't you call me anymore Ethan?." I asked

"Cassie when you left I thought it was because of me, I thought you were never coming back, every time I came into the house, I called and looked for you for a week until I realised that it wasn't a dream and you were really gone." Ethan said. " I guess I was just angry at you and myself that I didn't beg you not to leave."

"I'm so sorry Ethan." I said.

"I forgive you know, I'm happy you're back Cassie, I'm going to go to bed." Ethan said and hugged me for the fifth time today and left.

"Cassie." Mom asked opening my door "Are you done unpacking."

"Yeah."

"Whitechapel high was wondering if you're still interested in going?." "Yeah I am, not really, but I can't hide forever" I said. "I have to face them at some point." I said.

"I'm proud of you Cassie." Mom said leaving. "Oh! You and Ethan are going school shopping tomorrow." Mom said. After doing my night routine I stared up at the ceiling, after three years I was finally back. But was I ready?.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews!. So yes Cassie was in somewhat rehab my idea was that the boarding school would help her forget about her problems. So yeah :) great description right!. ANYWAY Heres chapter 3!**

* * *

"Morning Cassie." Mom said once monday morning came along.

"Good morning." I said grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Are you ready for your first day?." Dad asked me.

"No." I said truthfully. "I'm really nervous."

"Don't be, your still a good student. You'll be fine." Dad told me.

"I'ts not that." I said as Ethan came down the stairs. "I'm scared of seeing my old friends." I said.

"Like Benny and Rory?." Ethan asked. I flinched at their names.

"Exactly."

"Come on kids I'll drive you to school." Mom said as Ethan, Jane and I grabbed our bags and fallowed her out the door to our car.

After dropping Jane off at the elementary school, mom dropped Ethan and I off and the high school.

"So you ready." Ethan asked.

"No. Lets go." I said as we got lost in the sea of high schoolers.

"Here's the office." Ethan told me.

"Hi." I said to the receptionist.

"Hello dear, can I help you?." She asked.

"Yes, I'm Cassandra Morgan." I said.

"Oh yes, Cassandra! we've been expecting you." She said. "Here's your schedule, and locker number." She told me handing me two papers.

"Thank you, Ethan can you…." I turned around to see my brother had dissapeared. "Great." I said. It was easy finding my locker but the problem was it wasn't opening.

"OPEN DAMN YOU!." I screamed into my locker door. I hit it with my hand in frustration.

"Need help?." Someone asked me. I turned around to see a girl about a year older than me with brown hair and tan skin.

"Sure." I told her.

"I'm Sarah."

"Cassandra, but call me Cassie." Sarah nodded and hit my locker door with such forcer. My eyes widened when It came open.

"How'd you do that?." I asked.

"When You've been here as long as I have you get to know a few things, so where'd you move from?." Sarah asked.

"Um. I actually didn't move here. I was away at a boarding school for 3 years but am back know." Sarah nodded.

"Are you happy to be back?." Sarah asked.

"Kind off." I said as the bell rang.

"What class do you have?." Sarah asked.

"Um. English." I said.

"Oh that's in room 114. It's two classrooms that way." Sarah pointed. "Catch me at Lunch?" I nodded. I fallowed Sarah's instructions and found the class room.

"Can I help you?." The teacher asked.

"I'm Cassandra Morgan." I said I looked around the classroom and saw a blonde boys head shot up. He looked at me wide eyed and looked down. He looked oddly familiar, he was rather cute.

"Ah yes Cassandra, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Black." I glanced around the room to see who he was talking about and saw the only seat open was next to the blonde boy who looked like he was trying to keep himself busy.

"Hi." I said sitting next to him.

"Hi." He said as class started. After class ended I tried to fallow the blonde boy out the room but couldn't find him he seemed to evaporate out of thin air as soon as he left the room. I frowned and went to my next class. I smiled when I saw Ethan there. At lunch I found out I had 3 classes with the blond boy and 2 with Ethan but the blond boy ignored me throughout the day.

"Cassie." Sarah said coming up to me as I put my books in my locker.

"Hi."

"Are you coming for lunch." Sarah asked. "This is Erica." She said as the blonde looked at me.

"I actually promised my brother I'd sit with him and his friends."

"You have a brother?." Erica asked.

"Yeah." I said focusing on my locker. "Ethan."

"Ethan Morgan?." Sarah

"Yeah you know him?." I asked looking at them.

"You're Ethan Morgans sister?." Erica said.

"Yeah." I said again getting annoyed.

"I thought he only had Jane?." Erica said.

"Are you his friends?." I asked.

"Kind of." Erica told me.

"Yes!." Sarah said. Ethan suddenly came out of the classroom door across from my locker and looked at us.

"Hey guys." Ethan said. "You've met." I looked at him.

"You never told them I'm your twin sister." I asked him shocked. _Was he ashamed to admit I'm his sister._

"I've only known them a year Cassie." Ethan said.

"But still..."

"You're twins?."Erica said.

"Look Cassie, I didn't tell them about you because my heart broke at the thought of you." Ethan said.

"I'm sorry E." I said feeling ashamed myself. I suddenly thought of something. "What's Rory's last name?." I asked. Maybe he was the blonde boy

"Black Why?."Ethan said.

"He was in my first, second, and fourth period, he ignored me throughout all of them." I said.

"We're going to lunch." Sarah said dragging Erica away.

"So you talked to him?." Ethan asked as we fallowed after Sarah and Erica.

"No. He was being weird. He must hate me know." I said about to cry.

"Don't cry Cassie. Rory's just weird he won't hate you." Ethan told me and we walked into the lunch room.

"Yeah but he's my best friend." I said

"What about Benny." I looked down at his name.

"You haven't seen him yet?." Ethan said.

"No. I haven't."

"Cassie you have to get used to the idea of seeing him again." Ethan told me.

"I know." I thought. Ethan led me to his table.

"Deep breath's Cass." Ethan said and brought me to the table. My eyes went wide when I saw Benny talking to Rory. He got so attractive.

"Guys." Ethan said trying to get their attention but the were having a deep discussion about if Star Trek was better than Star Wars. "Guys." Ethan said again. Finally Benny looked up from he milk he was drinking and spit it out of his mouth. Rory also looked up gulping from nervousness.

"Cassie." Benny breathed.

"Hi." I said shyly. I sat down next to Ethan so we were across from the two.

"You're back." Benny said. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. The last time I saw Benny we both had tears streaming down our faces. He was the one who found shoving two fingers down my throat over the toilet. He sat me down and I cried into his arms. But when my parent's found out Ethan told Benny I was leaving and Benny didn't talk to me after that. The week of leaving only my family and Rory said goodbye to me. Benny never showed up. He and I were one step away from confessing our feelings for each other. I was in love-I still am in love with him and the way I told him I was leaving I could tell it broke his heart. Rory and I on the other hand, I was close to him but not as close as Benny and I.

"How are you Cassie?."Benny asked.

"Better know." I said and he nodded. Rory looked at me. "Are you back for good?."

"Hopefully." Ethan said.

"What classes do you have? I came in twenty minuets ago." Benny asked me. I showed him my schedule, and he looked it over. "We have History, Spanish, Chemistry, Study hall and Math together." Benny said. It was strange. Benny seemed different.

"Hey guys." We turned our heads to see Sarah

"Hi."We all said.

"Ethan can I talk to you?." Sarah asked my brother. Ethan nodded and fallowed her to the corner of the lunch room. I watched as Ethan and Sarah argued about something. "cassie?!." Rory asked pulling my attention away from Ethan and Sarah.

"Yeah." I asked them.

"Bell's gonna ring." Was all he said causing me to frown.

-After School- I stayed after school for a couple minuets so I could organize my locker. I walked home by myself it was only 7 minuets away I didn't mind. When I got inside I saw everyone in the living room giving me flashbacks of my talk with my family. "What's going on." I asked Ethan.

"So..Cassie-You know what I am."Ethan stuttered. "But not what they are." I turned my head to Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica.

"Ima Earth Prietest(I don't know how you spell that sorry :()" Benny said.

"We're all Vampires." Erica said pointing at Sarah and Rory and glared at Ethan. I stared at Rory. _Him a vampire._

"Oh." I said debating if I should tell my secret. Ethan must have read my mind because he said.

"Tell them Cassie."

"I'm a mermaid." I said

"Mermaid? Mermaids aren't real." Rory told me.

"But Vampires, Earth prietests, and seer's are?." I questioned. Suddenly I felt water being dumped on me I turned to see Benny with a empty glass of water. "Benny!" I shouted.

"I wanted to see her tail!." Benny said defending himself.

"It only comes when I'm wearing my locket which I'm not wearing know. I'm going to do my homework see you all tomorrow." I said and walked upstairs. I didn't come back down again not even for dinner. I wasn't in the mood. I heard a knock on my door and it opened showing Ethan.

"You know the whole point of knocking is so I can tell you to come in not knock and two seconds later come in." I said.

"Whatever. Are you ok?." Ethan asked giving me a small bowl of spaghetti.

"Yeah. Just a long day." I said. Ethan kissed my forehead and smiled.

"I'm really glad you're back Cassie." He told me as I took a bite of the spaghetti.

"Me too." Ethan left and After I finished my dinner I fell asleep thinking about the days avents. Hopefully tomorrow would be normal_ But what I didn't know Is just how wrong I was._

* * *

**I know it's a sucky way to end the chapter but I couldn't think of another way. Next chapter will start getting into more of the series(Takes place at the begining of season 2) Thanks for reading leave a comment!.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while I know I said I'd start with season 2 but sense they canceled the show there isn't much on their to make a long story so I'm starting season 1 episode 8 _Doug the Vampire Slayer. _**Injoy_!_**

* * *

The next day I got up and did my morning routine. School went buy slow and I felt a lot better than yesterday. Benny and I caught up on what went on in our lives, he told me about Jessie and all that fun stuff(Hence the sarcasm!) and Rory stopped ignoring me. Sarah is pretty cool Erica doesn't exactly like me but she doesn't not like me either(it's complicated) after school I walked home by myself 'cause the guys wanted to stay after for some group project or something. After homework I decided to go for a swim. It wasn't the warmest out but being a mermaid has it's advantages, I walked to the beach which was 2 miles away trust me I've walked longer distances to go swimming, if I don't swim for a long time I start craving salt water and getting scales all over my body. The beach wasn't to to packed, there was a few couples but not many. After swimming a while I found a nice underwater cave and did some diving down there. I found a really pretty conch shell with gold specks on it. I figured I could use it in my collection so I stuffed it in my bag and headed home. Once I got home the guys were already there.

"We were you, it's 6 o'clock?." Ethan asked.

"At the beach." I replied.

"In this weather. Cassie it's 50 degrees isn't the water saposed to be freezing." Benny said _aww he was worried about me._

"No, not at all, besides I'm a mermaid my body can handle -10 degree water if I wanted it bad enough, anyway look what I found." I said pulling out the shell.

"Wow. you can only get these at the deepest part of the ocean Cass." Ethan said.

"I know I dove pretty deep."

"GUYS IT'S STARTING!." I heard Rory yell from the other room.

"What's starting?." I asked him walking into the living room.

"Oh hey Cass. And _The Scare Finder_ we love the show!." Rory said a little too excited. I smiled.

"You still watch that. You know he hunts vampires right Rory?." I asked watching Doug on the screen.

"So. It's not like he'll ever come to White Chaple." I sat next to Ethan on the couch while Benny sat on my left and Rory on the floor _I kicked him off._ Glass shattered on the TV.

"_Somebody's here. I smelt it but the spirit world delt it." _Doug said on the TV.

"Wooow" I said annoyed _how could the be intrigued by this crap._

"Shut up Cassie." Rory said hitting me.

"HEY!." I cried smacking him.

"GUYS! Chill!." Ethan yelled at us Rory and I settled down and turned our attention to the TV. All we could here was obnoxious chewing and Benny, Ethan and I looked down to see Rory munching on his bowl of chips.

"RORY!." Ethan called. "Vampires don't even need food!.

"You know Ima stress eater." Rory told us.

"BOO!." I yelled in his ear making him jump.

"Stop!." _I love messing with him it's so fun!._

_"Scare finder rule number eight, don't be afraid of scares." _I rolled my eyes at the TV. Buffy is better than this.

"Doug's fearless." Rory told me.

"Whatever."

"He's a machine designed to like, delete fear from itself." Benny said. I looked at him like he was crazy and he shrugged.

_"Hey, everybody! we're live." _Doug said as we turned our attention back to the TV. _"Outside the door of this years day with Doug winner."_ Wow. _"This superfine gets to hang with me and go on a scare in his own town." _Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Who would bother us know?." Ethan said and went to answer it.

"That kid mush have a crazy luck bonus-like a plus six!." Rory said.

"He's probably some 40 year old man still living with his mother." I said but the boys ignored me.

"I automatically hate this jerk. He should be me and he isn't." Benny said.

Suddenly the door opened on the TV showing very confused Ethan. I spurn up and joined Ethan at the TV. _Eh! I get to be on TV. _

"Whats up homes, Names Doug Falconhawk. Are you Ethan?." The man said.

"Hi."

"Oh my god." I groaned _Seriously_ looking at Ethan's face.

"Who are you?." Doug asked me.

"Cassie."

"Wow. four guys like them hanging out with a girl like you!." Doug said.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." Rory said into the camera throwing an arm around me.

"You may be dead but I'll kill you in your sleep." I whispered. "PAWS OFF!."

Ethan decided to show Doug his dork collection in his bedroom so the five of us went up there.

"I dig your decorating style, Ethan." Falconhawk said.

"Seriously whats wrong with him." I whispered to Benny.

"Nothing he's a god." Benny replied wonderstruck. I rolled me eyes at the three dweebs.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Benny said pinching his arm.

"he's here. It's real. This is a thing that's happening." Ethan told Benny.

"Dude, this is off several hooks." Rory said floating upwards. My eyes widened.

"Rory!." I cried while Ethan dragged him down.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing."Doug said. "There's an action figure of me?."

"No. Ethan made that with his other dolls. Took him 2 days." I said rolling me eyes.

"They're not dolls." Rory told me.

"Whatever."

"You've got wolverines groin, but no one has awesome hair like you do." Ethan gushed. " I had to sculpt that buy myself." Ethan said giving Benny a look.

"Wicked." Doug said. "Now tiny doug can kill a vampire." he said going back to Ethan's things.

"Guys. Guys." Ethan said and huddled us together. "I know this is the most awesome thing that has ever happened-to us anyway." He said looking at Benny and Rory then to me. "But it is also a complete disaster."

"What?. Bunk!." Benny said. "You couldn't name five reason's why."

"Doug hunts paranormal stuff. Erica's a vampire, Rory's a vampire, Sarah is a vampire, Cassie's a mermaid and you're an idiot."

"I said five not six." Benny said.

"Hmm. I'm pretty quotable!." Doug said.

"You guys have to stay away from Doug. It's too risky." Ethan said to Rory and I.

"Later." I said walking out of the room. After that I took a shower and went to bed. The next morning I got dressed in a plan black and pink stripped tshirt and a white circle skirt and put my hair in a messy fishtail. I walked downstairs to see Benny, Rory, Ethan and Dog waiting for me. _Great._

"Cassie Dougs driving us isn't that great." Benny gushed.

"Yeah-Great." I mumbled.


End file.
